Operation SEA
by Five-Princess
Summary: Read it if you wanna know !


Operation S.E.A :

Stupid Energy from Nigel and Abby

Created by : Gagajolie123 (Deviantart)  
Gagajolie (Fanfiction)

-oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-

Water. Its a simple thing of less big than one finger. Its drinkable, pure and it can't hurt be in it... Or not.

Intro :

Abbygail Lincoln, 14 years old, young girl with blue eyes, dark brown hair with a braid who make each hair go in the right place and a dark mysterious body. She was crying in her bed room. It was three days before Valentine Day and she was still singel. Why does that beautiful teenager was singel? Kuki, the second girl in the group, was with Wallabee or Wally for the friends. He ( FINALLY !) told her that he loves her. Fanny or Francine was with Patton, one of those guys who always take care of the others. Rachel was with a Nick (OCC), no one really know him. Finally her, she was with her own self in the dark. She sometime loves this own-hate feeling. Abby loves someone that is for sure. Who is that guy? Was it Hank or Hoagie P. Gillian, that little mister technologic? No it wasn't. Was it Wallabee, Patton or Nick? No it wasn't. Who then? That guy it must be someone kind, sweet and freak sometimes. Its her best friend, leader and secret crush Nigel Uno. What she don't know its something unfogettable its about to happen't...

Chapter 1 : A duet mission.

It been 2 hours than Abby was crying. Wally, Kuki and even Hoagie tried to make her tears go away. It doesn't work. She was screaming and crying again and again like a broken record. The three friends called Nigel beeing tired of hearding her.

2: Numbuh 1, you need to come.  
3: Abby is in panic. We tried to make her-  
4: Make her shut up ! Come please !  
3: Numbuh 4! How can you say this?  
1: Either way i'm coming.

Nigel was in his bedroom on his laptop. The british guy picked his black cost and run away. He enter fast in the tree-house and goes to Abbygail's room.

1: Numbuh 5?  
5: Ni...ni...Nigel ?

He cames closer to the french lady and sit next to her.

1: Are you okay?  
5: I...

Nigel's POV

5: I...

What? I? She is totally not in her mood.

1: Are you in your week?  
5: You...

I laugh. HEY! She stop crying! I'm so good.

5: I... Abby mean... Abby missed you Nigel. She just, need you. You know, it been 5 month than your didn't come. I just... wanna suicide.

Oh no... she restart. DAMN !

1: Abby... Don't cry. Hum...

She put her arms around my white neck. Thr feeling she make to me just make myself go... WEAK!

5:Can you just stay for one hour with me.  
1: Abby... You little villan girl. 5: You... little stupid bald boy.  
1: Numbuh 362 asks me to do a mission in artic for searching for a card. Would you come with me?  
5: Yes. But the others?  
1: You know... Hoagie hates the cold and Wally and Kuki will just kiss all the way. I prefer go with my best friend.  
5: Thanks.

She leaves me a sweet and delighful kiss on the cheek. Wow! Its gonna be the best day of my live.

end of the POV

Chapter 2: Cold as ice...

The two lovers were sitting on the cold boat. They were looking at each other all the day.

362: You find it?  
1: Yes. I'll send it to you with the S.O.L.D.

KND

Send Original and Legal Details ...

362: Thanks. Numbuh 362 over.

The leader put down her phone.

5: So... what do we do?  
1: Talk. Hey, you're pretty today.

Abby's POV

1: Talk. Hey, you're pretty today.

OMG ! He said I was pretty (I never act like this...). I blushed.

5: Hum... you too.  
1: Oh... thanks.

I just, jumps in his arms.

5: Nigel...  
1: Haha ! Your cute in my arms.  
5: Hum... Thanks.  
1: Abby, I need to say to you something I hidded from a super long time.

No. He won't... tell me he loves me? Impossible.

5: Yes?  
1: I... *grasps*

He opens his arms and let me go.

1: I love a girl.  
5: Who?

It is me?

1: ... and its someone you know well.

No!

5: Nigel. I need to talk first.  
1: Hun?  
5: I'm sure its not me. So... 1: You do too?  
5: You love me?

He smile. It make me fall.

1: But there is that girl. Its you. I love you Abbygail.

NO! I CAN'T BELIVE THIS! I just... stay speechless for a moment.

1: Are you there sweety?  
5: Nigel...

I went to kiss him but I felt down the boat.

End of the POV

Chapter 3:.. and Hot as Hell.

Abby felt.

1: Abby.

Nigel remove his coat, gloves ect... and jumps into the cold water. Only his pants stay. He saw the beautiful body of his friend stand into the open coat removed like her boots, gloves and shirt. Even her braid been remove. She looks like and Angel. The bald boy knew its wasn't the time of dreaming. He pick her hand and pull it close to him. She was asleep, in comas or more... dead. Nigel lost his breath. They were under a -60 degres water. They frosent. Nigel hold Abby tight. He shakes. He was stock by something. He look down and a chain hold his feet. He trys to get out but its impossible. Its like if you try to clim the sky until you reach the heaven. He didn't felt the cold. He felt a hot breath. The boy closed his eyes, knew it was the end.

Chapter 4: My Everything.

When Nigel wake up, he saw himself in his treehouse. The leader was in his bed. He get up and go see in the living room. No one was there. He look in each room. No one. He was scare.

1: Abby?

He went outside. He saw Abby sitting on a branch.

1: Abby, your alive ?  
5: Nigel...

She sound like if someone was hurting her inside. A sad and terrefied voice.

1: Are you ok.

Abby get up and look at Nigel. Her body was all frost. Her eyes weren't dark blue now. They were ice blue. Nigel knew it was her.

1: Abbygail ? Come cl..clo..closer plea..se.

She came.

5: Yes?  
1: I love you. Abby wake up!  
5: What ?

She wake up. Nigel save her. It was just a dream.

1: Abby... you scared me ! If you were gone... i will lose all.  
5: Explain.  
1: Your my angel, my princess, my sweet heart, my life... my everything.

Chapter 5: Nightmare never end...

He put his coat on Abby's shoulders and went to the KND Artic Base. At home, she went to sleep.

1: Goodnight Abby. I love you.  
5: Why you don't sleep with me?

Nigel looked at her with a smile like if what she said what the best idea ever.

1: Good idea.

He came closer and lay under the red blanket.

1: Good night.

Abby hold him tight. She can hear his fast heartbeat and his kind-of-look-like-Dark-Veda breath.

5: I love you.

They felt asleep. The french girl was dreaming. Nigel was there and herself too. They were under water. Nigel was holding her body. He was hot and slow. She was just wearing her jeans. Nothing else. Him too. She just hearded :"I love you Abby. You my everything." Something wrong happen't. She was sreaming to get some air. She lost the game. She felt. She died.

Chapter 6: ... Exept if someone save you from it.

1: ABBY !

She wake-up. The girl helt again her friend.

1: Are you ok ?  
5: Yes... I am.

They looked each other.

1: I love you...

A soft touch come to the lovers lips. They were kissing. It was soft, sweet, hot and sexy at the time. They next, touched they tongue. It was gone naughty. She felt the cold freeze in all her body. The young lady removed clothes from her partener but he stopped her.

1: Too early ?  
5: Sorry sweety.  
1: No trouble angel.

They lay down, felt asleep and never gonna get cold again...

... never. 


End file.
